A video resolution evaluation device for evaluating the video resolution of display devices that display videos is disclosed (refer to the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2009-38431.). This video resolution evaluation device accomplishes a Fourier transform on image data obtained by photographing with a camera a burst pattern containing a periodic pattern made up of a pattern repeated N times. Furthermore, the video resolution evaluation device evaluates the video resolution by comparing the level and position of the peaks of the periodic pattern and the phase of the periodic pattern with those of the original image.